Not Enough
by lasagnaparrilla
Summary: Emma x Snow then Emma x Charming moment - post Snows confession at Echo cave (essentially Emma's reaction towards Snows confession) - spoilers for 3x06 i guessssss!
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, honey will you please just slow down for a second so we can talk!"

Snow panted as she moved ahead of the Neverland group and towards her daughter who was now quickly barging through the forest – a melting pot of emotions overtaking her following the latest revelations from their time in the echo cave.

She needed to escape for a while, from everyone –her parents more than anyone else, and she was doing what she does best.

She was running. It was only when she walked past a sharp branch that sliced through her skin did Emma stop and wince at the stinging sensation that ran up her arm.

"Shit!" she huffed putting a hand across the wound.

The accident allowed time for Snow to catch up, and she latched on to her daughters arm – she wasn't going to let her run again.

"Emma! You hurt yourself!" Snow said worriedly trying to examine the cut, when Emma quickly shrugged away from her touch.

"Don't." Emma said coldly, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

"Em-"

"I said don't. I don't want to talk to you"

"Well I'm your mother, and I say, we're going to talk."

"Maybe I don't wanna talk?! Emma started to yell –angrily.

"Maybe I don't want you to baby me- to act like a mother to me, because you're not. Mothers are supposed to be there for their children during the good times, the bad times, and the ugly times."

Tears began to well in Emma's eyes as she became increasingly frustrated, trying to find the right words to put 28 years of pain, sorrow and loneliness into.

"Mothers are supposed to be there to comfort you when you scrape your knee, and cheer you on when you're running in cross country. To hush you back to sleep when you wake up in a puddle of sweat, screaming from nightmares. My reality was a nightmare –except I didn't get to wake up – I've been trapped in a nightmare for my entire life. You were supposed to be there, and you weren't... you weren't there for me."

Emma's yell turned to a small whisper, her voice cracking slightly.

She was already bent, chipped and broken- but she refused to shatter completely.

She rebuilt that wall of hers and her tone grew angry once more.

"But hey, at least the curse made it so that you're still young and fertile" Emma said, venom lacing her words.

"You can just act like none of this happened – like I don't even exist - and have another kid – give it a mommy…a daddy…a nice home – a nice life."

Hot tears were now freely falling down both mother and daughters cheeks.

"Em-"Snow tried to reply, but Emma cut her off.

"No. Don't give me the 'we love you so much, and you're perfect to us' bullshit because we both know that's not true. If I was a perfect daughter for you, I would be enough, but I'm obviously not- I'm not enough..."

Emma's eyes softened

"I've really been trying, but I'll never be enough for you."

She then turned on her heel and stalked off into the forest once more, leaving Snow to drown in her daughters words.

She wiped away at her tear stained cheeks and made a silent promise to her baby girl.

She was going to prove to Emma just how loved she truly is, and that having another child will not change the love her or Charming have for Emma.

After a moment, she felt Charming's strong, comforting grip on her shoulder.

"She'll come round…you'll see." He said in a low voice.

"I sure hope so." Snow replied - the couple then walking hand in hand after their daughter -their beautiful, smart and ever so stubborn, daughter.

* * *

Just something that came to mind following 3x06


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter's longer than the last but It's a bit all over the place but whatevssss - Apologizing in advance for any typos and I hope you enjoy the daddy x daughter moment (requested by a guest user)

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours, but could have only been mere minutes, Emma decided to take a break and perched herself upon a tree stump.

She was sure it was only a couple minutes from the campsite, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to face her parents just yet – or well, the people who claimed to be her parents one minute, then were denying that they ever really were the next.

Emma lost herself in thought until she heard the soft crunch of leaves coming from her right.

She didn't even need to turn her head to know who it was.

By now, she'd learnt the weight of his step and the sound of his breath.

After having spent so much time with him these past couple of months, these things had become familiar.

He took a seat next to her on the stump – ignoring the fact that he clearly wasn't welcome to - then father and daughter sat side by side in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

Charming soon decided he'd reach out to put a comforting hand on his daughter's knee but she pulled away from the gesture quickly- forcing him to retreat his hand.

Instead, he clasped his hands together, and leaned forward so his elbows where on his thighs before letting out a deep and ragged breath.

"Listen, Emma. I know that you're angry with us-"

"I'm not angry" She said, turning to glare at her father

"I'm absolutely fucking furious." She finished, turning her head back to look out into the forest.

Charming let another loud sigh out to which Emma mumbled under her breath "maybe if you sigh loudly enough, your life problems will go away"

Charming caught the dig but decided to leave it – he didn't come here to argue with his daughter – although it was more likely than not to turn into exactly that –an argument.

"We weren't there for you.." he carried on, despite her obvious desire for him to simply, not.

"...I know that, and your mother knows that – and we wish we could change the past –so we could have shared your childhood with you – watched you grow into this amazing woman you've become – because it pains us so much Emma – not having been able to look after you, and protect you from the monsters of the world –We can't even claim responsibility for the amazing person you are today. We're sorry that we missed it all – but there's nothing more we can do then keep telling you how sorry we are"

"Yeah, well if we changed the past, I wouldn't have Henry would I– but you wouldn't think about him would you? You claim to be thinking about everyone else – doing the right thing – for everyone, but the truth is – you do what's right for _you_.

You sent me away to a god forsaken land that you knew absolutely nothing of, just so I could grow up and eventually save _you_. You wish that you could change the past, so that _you _could have experienced me growing up, because it "pains"_ you_, not having been able to be there with me.

You would be willing to not have Henry, your grandson, around, simply because _you_ are hurting, and you don't want to anymore. To me, that's not selfless, it's selfish. You're not heroes, and you're most certainly not my parents."

She was about to stand up and walk away, but Charming gently grabbed hold of her arm.

"No. You don't get to say something like that and just walk away from me." He said, pulling her back to sitting on the tree stump.

"First of all, you make a valid point- if it wasn't for this whole situation, we wouldn't have Henry – and he is the one reason why I am thankful for the curse. But let me tell you, we sent you through that wardrobe to give you your best chance – I have absolutely no doubt that had we not, the queen would have killed you – and neither of us – me or your mother, could bare to lose our precious girl.

It was the single hardest decision we've ever had to make in our lives kid, and it was not to save us, it was to save _you._ Yes, we would _like_ to change the past, but we never would, because we wouldn't want to lose what we have now – a beautiful, strong and perfect daughter and an equally beautiful, strong and perfect grandson. In saying that, we do want another go at it Emma.

We are not replacing you – we want you there with us, every step of the way. We just want the chance to be parents to a child who needs us."

Tears were now streaming down both father and daughters face. It was Emma's turn to speak now.

"Don't you dare sit here and try to talk to me - acting like you and Snow consider yourselves my mom and dad –especially after that stupid fucking confession cave bullshit. Don't try and act like you're my parents when you don't even believe it for yourself"

"Of course we believe it!" Charming's voice began to rise

"We _are _your parents Emma, whether you like it or not"

"Oh you are, are you? It's funny because I distinctly remember you saying in the cave to Snow something along the lines of "you _would_ make an amazing mother"…. You hear that? WOULD…"

Emma emphasized the last word.

"You said it like she isn't already a mother – which, I suppose she's not really."

"Emma, you know I didn't mean it like that"

"Do I? Because I'm pretty sure that's the way I interpreted it. I get it though – you guys don't feel like my parents – I mean, why would you? We're the same damn age! Hell, I'm probably older than you, but you know what the most messed up thing about this whole fucking situation is?

I've been looking for my parents my entire life, and I always imagined our reunion being me giving them a piece of my mind- telling them how much I hated them for what they did to me – for what they didn't do _for _me – but then I met them – I met you guys, and I didn't hate you – I learnt the truth and then didn't blame you, and most importantly, I didn't want to run- that is, until this stupid trip where all I want to do is run – as far away as I can possibly get.

I've spent all my life, trying to find the people who I thought I'd hate, only to find them and end up loving them and I thought they loved me, but as it turns out, they still don't want me because all I am is broken – I never have been, and never will be enough for either of you.

But you know what? Be my guest - have another kid – and be sure to give it the entire world, because I wouldn't wish a life like mine upon anybody – not even a kid who would get to live the life that was meant for me"

She finally stood to leave her father, who couldn't string together a coherent sentence after everything Emma had just told him.

But before walking away, she had one last thing to say.

"Oh, and for the record, apparently people still need their parents –despite their age… but what would I know, I'm just a poor lonely orphan – always have been, always will be."

She then walked off towards the campsite in need to cool off once more –the day had been one hell of an emotional rollercoaster – one which she never wanted to board, and now couldn't seem to find a way off.


End file.
